Insanity
by Midnytkitsune
Summary: Shiki, fem naru. She is the bravest person that you will ever come across, right? Then why is she breaking away. Will someone save her or will the Insanity consume her?  i suck at summaries. so read to find out more.


Hi, this is my first fic so i can't guarantee about how good it is going to be.

**'people talking'**

'_talking in their mind_'

**Jutsus **

I don't own Naruto. If i did i wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

The sky was never this dark and with the rain so heavy you couldn't see anything within few miles as things got worse and worse, however this might probably have been the worse it had to see.

Having seen the worst of the worst, it just had to be worst, the sky had seen.

A once a beautiful lush village now barren field with many dead bodies, blood, fluids, it was so gruesome sight. In the very middle of the wasteland was a woman who was slowly being cut of her thumb, index, middle, ring and finally pinkie. She was trying not to cry, biting at her insides of her cheek until it was bleeding. Even at worse she was beautiful with red hair with some mud and bloods glued themselves to her hair, her lovely pale skin full of cuts and bruises. She was holding something tightly like letting it go would be end of her life, however when the hooded figure slowly dragged the knife from her collar bone to her chest she cried out. Her beautiful red eyes full of hatred and anger looked at the hooded figure, and thought of only one thing that she hoped this figure wouldn't notice her bundle. The hooded figure kneeled at her level and gave her a sad smile, and took off his hood. She wasn't shocked because she had expected it; it was him, her ex-lover. He had change: with black soulless eyes, sadistic smile, pale skin, she shivered at the loss of her clothing, that he had ripped it. She suddenly became stiff and tense, sensing the intenseness the bundle in her arm cried. The man startled backed away, like she now held some disease, his eyes full of confusion then anger.

The man stood and laughed a empty laugh and said, '**My beautiful Sylvin, you had a child, with that MAN**' he spat out and looked at her sad face. He felt sudden ache, even after the woman had felt him heart-broken he still loved her. He wanted to laugh but looked at the child; it was wrapped in a warm blanket with some light. His Sylvin had hid her baby from the gruesome sight and smiled at her, a genuine smile, held his hand out. He knew he had cut her up in so merciless way and had no way of surviving, and he too had drunk poison that would soon swallow him. She gave him a cold glare but open for him to see the child. He looked at the child, the child of his ex-lover and his best friend. It was a baby girl; she looked like both of them with blonde hair like her father with few of her mother's red hair as hi-lights. She had a peculiar colour for her eye, not exactly cerulean blue like her father or crimson red like her mother; it was in between almost like vermillion but not exactly. The baby scrunched up her nose, disliking the smell and smiled at her when she held his index finger tightly. Sylvin smiled at the man and said '**Leister, she is beautiful. I wanted her to have the love of her father, and mother but I ...cannot...give ...her...so...please...***gasps*** love...her for...once...Please...She...is half ...you...r...bl...ood...t...oo...**'. Leister smiled at her and said, '**I too will die soon, she looks just like Nathan, with your beauty. She will be beautiful with your beauty, his kindness' she smiled and added with your courage too, she will be our legacy lei, she will make our dreams come true. She will live the life better than we did, she is after all our child, and she will be the moon to people like us, sun to others. She will be lov...ed surely... because she is lovely... you know I have always, will always and am forever going to love you**' throws up blood. Sylvin looks at him with pain and kisses his cheeks and says '**I loved you too and I still do too... good... bye... my... friend**'. She had forgiven him but how could he even think that, she was never the one to hold grudge even against him now he could die happy, He kissed the baby, and said, '**you will live on even if I die, you have to make sure that our legacy does not die out**.' And he carries the baby with Sylvin and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Leister dropped at some warm place and smiles, she would live while he died. Somebody came running in and asked him 'l**ei, what happened? Whose baby is she? Where were you? I was so scared when you felt two months ago**.' He smiled, they had forgiven him too, his family had forgiven him. He said '**Take care of... her mom... she is ... my love. Care for ... her like... you ... would me... love her... she is ... my reason... my heart. I ...am leaving... my heart here. Her name is Shiki, mom ... Shiki, she is my baby, protect her... I leave my heart... to you...**'. With that leister had passed on leaving his love's child to his parents. The next day was sad, even though it wasn't raining, the sky was dark.

~thirteen years later~

Even though lei wanted her to be loved, Shiki never was loved. She was thought to be the reason lei died. She was cussed at, hated, abused. Her own family had made her blind; her beautiful vermillion eyes now were lifeless. She was right now running away from her home country, even though she couldn't see, she could feel and she knew moon country like the back of her hand. It was her territory but not anymore. She still remembered that day, the day her cousin Leila died, she was the only one that loved her for who she was. It was sunny day, Shiki was learning how to fight even though she couldn't see, and she was starting to be able to doge properly. That day was her birthday, the day she finds lots of assassin to kill her. Leila was had fought them tooth and nail, when she couldn't no longer, she was still a genin when the assassin were jounin or anbu level. Leila was good at medic not fighting; she had stunted the assassin and transferred her eyes with Shiki's. She had promised for Shiki to run away while she distracted them. Leila had given her love, trust, and her eyes however she couldn't give her proper burial, because she had helped Shiki she was a traitor. She left flowers at Leila's favourite spot always and cried there. And since then she was working under different organisation to earn money, today was her birthday, day her father and her best friend died. She would run away today and give them something to celebrate about. She ran out of the border and looked back at her country and hoped they wouldn't track her down.

Review please

This is my first fanfic i have ever written.

I'll update as soon as i can.

bye and have a great day

_MidnytKitsune_


End file.
